August Rush
by neldnew1
Summary: When Draco Malfoy is dropped off in an orphanage as a baby, he has no intention of staying there.  All the other children stay away from him because when they mention his parents, he just says, "I just have to follow the music..." Full summary inside!


**AN: Plot line belongs to Paul Castro, Nick Castle, and James V. Hart (writers of August Rush) and characters belong to J.K. Rowling. Enjoy! **

**P.S. This is a Muggle fic!**

**P.P.S. I'm going to use the name August Rush because I can't come up with anything better… so that also belongs to the writers.**

Summary: When Draco Malfoy is dropped off in an orphanage as a baby, he has no intention of staying there. All the other children stay away from him because when they mention his parents, he just says, "I just have to follow the music..." At the age of eleven, Draco runs away from the orphanage to search for his parents. Will he find them? Follow Draco on the race to find his parents!

**Rated T because even if I give one lead of "sexual themes" I have to rate it for teens.**

August Rush

Prologue

"Narcissa, hurry up! The concert is beginning!"

Narcissa Black sighed, lightly plucking each of the four strings on her cello. She had been born with a gift, for she had been a natural cellist ever since she was a child. Her father took advantage of her music, enrolling her in every concert known, forcing, her alone, to bring fortune to the Black family.

She took her cello in her hand and walked onto stage. She bowed, responding to the clapping fans by taking her seat. She began playing.

* * *

><p>Lucius Malfoy smirked, adjusting the strings on his guitar, as he had been for the past hour. His brother stared wryly at him.<p>

"Lucius!" he whined.

Lucius rolled his eyes. "Silence, Brutus, I need time to decide."

Brutus dove to his knees, feigning gratefulness. "Lucius, please, we _need _your musical genius! Alfred broke his fingers and can no longer play; every band needs a lead guitarist!"

Lucius scratched his chin and stared at his brother, who was now kissing his feet.

"Okay, I'll do it."

"But, Lucius –" Brutus began.

"Brutus, I said yes!"

"Oh," Brutus said, getting to his feet and dusting himself off. "We meet tomorrow."

Lucius shooed him away. He lightly set down his guitar, peering out the window. A faint sound caught his attention, drawing him towards the window. Below him, on the dark, empty streets, walked a man. He quietly played a sweet melody on a harmonica. Lucius gripped the window pane, climbing onto the fire escape. He closed his eyes, just listening to the man play. When his eyes opened, the man was gone.

Lucius climbed farther up the fire escape latter, attempting to get a better view of the man. Somehow, the man seemed familiar.

He reached the roof, unknowingly humming the man's tune. He sat on the edge, kicking his feet of the edge as a child would do.

He didn't know how long he sat there, just listening for the man, but it felt like forever. His thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking up the fire escape, just as he did. Accept, this person was in a hurry, his or her feet pounding on the metal stairs, not caring whether they woke anyone or not. Lucius looked down, meeting the eyes of a beautiful woman. Her crystal blue eyes were filled with tears, making Lucius wonder, _what could possibly make this woman cry?_ Just by the way she stood there; he could sense she was a strong woman. Her blonde hair was neatly braded down her back, not a single strand out of place, and she wore an elegant white gown.

They studied each other for a moment, not saying a word, until the woman sniffled, asking, "May I join you?"

Lucius was a loss of words. He simply nodded, moving aside, though it was not needed. When he repositioned his hand, it glided over the woman's soft skin. He recoiled; afraid it would set her off again. She did not look at him, just stared off into the dark sky. He began humming the man's tune again, catching the woman's attention.

"Y-you heard him too?"

He nodded, smiling faintly. "Quite a wonderful harmonica; it made beautiful music," Lucius looked into her eyes. "Are you going to tell me why you were crying?"

The woman shook her head, once again, turning from Lucius. He gripped her chin, making her face him.

"Why not?"

"I can't possibly tell a stranger about a problem I may or _may not _have," she whispered curtly.

"Fine then… I'm Lucius," he stuck his hand out to her.

She stared at if for a moment, as if afraid to shake it. "Narcissa,"

It was then she explained it, everything. Everything evolving her father, her career, and how the small amount of money she made, was supposed to support her family. She had to admit, Lucius was an excellent listener, his nodded, commenting once every few statements….

"… And now, I just want to do something different, unexpected. I –"

She broke off, staring longingly at Lucius. Narcissa seized the front of his shirt, pulling his lips to hers.

* * *

><p><em>Flash.<em>

Lucius moaned, coddling the still sleeping Narcissa. He peered through the slight crack in his eyelids. His brother stood above him, grinning.

Narcissa's eyes shot open. They darted around, meeting first, Lucius's brother, then, Lucius himself. She stood, the blanket clinging to her body, and searched for her shoes. When the pearly white heels were firmly on her feet, she dropped the sheet, revealing the dress Lucius had seen only last night. She headed for the exit, only to be stopped by a firm grip on her wrist. Her head whipped around.

"Please," Lucius begged. "This can not be our final meeting… meet me at the Wellington Arch… say, ten o'clock?"

Narcissa looked from his hand on her wrist and into his eyes. She smiled and pulled her wrist from Lucius's now loosened grip.

"I'll take that as a yes?" he called after her retreating figure.

* * *

><p>"Dad is going to be <em>so<em> mad," Bellatrix Black, sister of Narcissa, said as she and Narcissa raced down one of London's many busy streets.

Narcissa giggled. "You know, for once, I don't mind. I had the best night of my life and not even dad can ruin that."

* * *

><p>"I wonder what mom will do when she sees this," Brutus said, examining the picture he took of Lucius and Narcissa.<p>

"Brutus, I'm a grown man, mom has nothing over me anymore."

* * *

><p>Lucius checked his watch for what seemed like the hundredth time. He looked around for Narcissa.<p>

"She should be here by now…."

The streets were almost empty, seeing as it was ten past one. Finally accepting Narcissa was not coming, Lucius stood up, stuffing his hands in his pockets. He gave a deep sigh, a cloud of steam appearing in front of his mouth.

It was then he realized the temperature had dropped twenty degrees since he first arrived at the arch.

He walked down the street, silently mourning for his love.

* * *

><p>"Father, I –"<p>

"We have no choice, Narcissa. This is your career at risk," Cygnus Black III said, attempting to push his daughter into the car.

"No, Father. This isn't about my career; it's about _your _greediness!" Narcissa retorted.

Cygnus's eyes darted around, noticing the small crowd that was beginning to draw in.

"Get in the car – Bella, come help me," he called.

Bellatrix slowly exited the car, soberly pushing Narcissa into the car. Narcissa's eyes welled with tears as the car drove away, leaving their manor in London behind.

**Nine Months Later**

Narcissa rubbed her swelled stomach. She could feel the baby kicking inside of her. Her father excused himself to use the restroom, and Narcissa smiled faintly, ignoring her sister, who sat beside her.

"Don't worry, babe, I'll make sure that big, mean man doesn't get you…."

Bellatrix elbowed her sister, and Narcissa's head shot up. Her father stood above her, scowling.

"Father, I –"

"No excuses, Narcissa, this baby has become too much trouble, I believe it would be best if, once it is born, you put it up for adoption,"

Narcissa stared blankly at her father. "W-what? No!"

Cygnus grabbed her wrist, forcing Narcissa to stand. "You do what I say," he said through clenched teeth.

Narcissa ripped her hand from his grip and stomped out the door. She sprinted across the street, not noticing car that seemed to appear in front of her.

The last thing she heard was her sister's shriek.

* * *

><p><em>Beep… beep… beep.<em>

Narcissa groaned. She kept her eyes shut, afraid of what would come if she opened them.

People's haste whispers echoed all around her.

"She should wake up soon,"

"How soon?"

She froze. The second voice was unmistakably her father's. She cringed, thinking of his soon-to-come lecture.

"And the baby?" Bellatrix asked.

Without a second thought, Narcissa opened her eyes. The baby. She had forgotten about the baby.

Strangely, the room was now empty. Narcissa sat up, her eyes darting around.

Apparently, it wasn't as empty as she had thought.

She met a pair of cold, black eyes. "Father, h-how is –?" her voice cracked.

Cygnus looked to the floor and attempted to take Narcissa's hand, to comfort her. She moved it out of his grip and lay back down.

Her only remembrance of Lucius was gone.


End file.
